Kou Son Ryuu
Kou Son Ryuu is a General from the state of Zhao and leader of the Kou Son Ryuu Army. He was once a Vice General in the Hou Ken Army. His specialty is being an all-rounder. Appearance Kou Son Ryuu has dark hair, a strong build, with an aloof expression. He also has two scars on the left side of his face and one on his jaw. He has a bushy mustache and a long goatee. Kou Son Ryuu is blind in his left eye due to a battle wound in the past. He also lost his right hand after being attacked by Ba Jio during the Battle of Ryouyou. Personality Kou Son Ryuu can be insightful at times, the best example being when he spoke of the range of his fellow generals on the battlefield. History Kou Son Ryuu was appointed as vice general by Ri Boku when Hou Ken was made Commander-in-Chief over the Zhao forces for the fight against Ou Ki. Story Battle of Bayou Arc Kou Son Ryuu was first seen leading the Zhao advance guard to besiege the Qin border city of Baou in response to Qin targeting the weak state of Han. He succeeds in conquering the city along with his fellow vice general Man Goku and moves on to siege Bayou. Upon sighting the Qin relief army, he orders his men into a line formation to prepare for any attack and notices that the Qin forces are moving to the side instead of charging head-on. He notices the other generals are present and are complimented by Chou Sou on his work with the advance guard. He is placed in charge of 20,000 men on the left Zhao army and inquires as to the situation surrounding Fuu Ki and his men. When he hears the report, he comments about the "range" of each of the Zhao generals and notes that the Qin dealing with Fuu Ki may be outside his range. Back at the Zhao army HQ, after the retreat, Kou Son states that the Fuu Ki Army was stronger than that of the Qin as they only lost 1,500 men whereas the Qin lost 8,000. On the third day of battle, his army moves to the center in order to support the Ri Haku Army in light of their defeat at the hands of Qin General Mou Bu the previous day. On the fourth day of battle, his army stands ready for Mou Bu's charge and he is shocked when the other Qin armies begin to move, noting that their aim is Chou Sou and the Zhao Headquarters. After hearing of the decision to move their HQ, Kou Son Ryuu realizes that Chou Sou must have something else planned and his army must conserve their fighting strength. His army sets up camp on the eastern high grounds after the HQ is relocated and he meets Chou Sou there, asking the strategist about the situation involving Hou Ken's disappearance. Chou Sou tells him that Man Goku went after Hou Ken and none of the other armies can move due to the difficult terrain. On the next day, he is tasked with stalling the adjacent Qin army but has to stop Ri Haku from leaving the field and tells him of the army's secret. His army promptly retreated after Ri Boku sent out the signal to the entire Zhao army. Alliance Arc Kou Son Ryuu accompanied Ri Boku to the meeting with Ryo Fui at Kanyou the royal palace of Qin as his protection. Sanyou Aftermath Arc After the Sanyou Campaign, he is ordered by Ri Boku to muster an army to attack the state of Yan. He then asked if Ri Boku would lead the army, he states that the role will be left to Hou Ken. Coalition Invasion Arc Kou Son Ryuu is the commander of the left-wing of the Zhao army, which acts as bait for Duke Hyou on the first day of the Battle of Kankoku Pass. But the Duke has other plans, which charging on Kei Sha's HQ. The rest of the invasion, he was just put into defensive positions, as the battle is just a back-and-forth battle. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was commanded by Ri Boku to delay the Qin Army's advance through Zhao lands. Initially, they were forced to a staring contest with Yo Tan Wa Army. Later, he was inserted along with Shun Sui Ju's unit to Quanrong and fought alongside him. He blocked the Mountain King's escape route and chased her into a corner, but got his hand cut off when he faced Bajio. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }}Kou Son Ryuu is an all-rounder. Gallery Manga Anime Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Coalition Generals Category:Cavalry Category:Sword Users Category:Commanders-in-Chief Category:Strategical Generals